The Secret One
by C'est-le-vol-de-mort
Summary: Nobody knew that Remus had had a werewolf friend ever since he was bitten. Nobody knew that she had been his girlfriend since they were 13. But all is revealed when the Marauders live at her house for two weeks during summer. Remus/OC. Loosely fits canon eventually.


**Please read this AN! This is my first fanfiction in three years. Though those really, REALLY didn't count as fanfictions. (They were about Twilight, you see. -_-)**

**This is the only chapter I have written. I have several weeks of summer holiday left and writing this short chapter has been the most exciting thing I've done in days. If there's good response, then I'll continue, because this was a dream I had once, and it was awesome, but I suppose a lot of things are very cheesy and overdramatic in my head, so... if you like the look of it, then please review :D**

**Don't own Harry Potter. (but if I ever win the lottery, that would be the first thing I would buy.)**

* * *

The first time Remus told his friends that he had a girlfriend was halfway through fourth year, and they had found it absolutely hilarious. Rolling on the floor in hysterics, shrieking in a very unmasculine way, James, Sirius and Peter laughed until they cried. Remus had sat on his bed a few minutes after his three closest friends had thrown themselves to the floor, and had shaken his head exasperatedly. Was it really so hard to believe?

"Ah, Remus." Sirius had sighed, still giggling on the floor. "You really are funnier than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah! Almost had us believing you!" Peter cried, grinning, his cheeks flushed. James nodded enthusiastically.

Upon seeing that none of his friends were going to take him seriously, Remus rolled his eyes and mumbled that he was going to the library. And after that, the subject rarely came up, apart from when James would say something along the lines of, "Sirius, you have as much chance of passing your divination OWL as we all have of ever meeting Remus' imaginary girlfriend," and then they would start out again.

It wasn't until a week after the OWL results (in which Sirius got an E in divination) that they finally found out that she actually existed. Sirius had left his family and moved in with James, and Remus and Peter had come to visit for a few days.

It was their second-to-last day of staying there. The full moon had been just over a week ago, so the subject of the Marauder's greatest tradition came up; The two weeks, spent at one of their homes, to plan the year's pranks. To sort out what needed bought, who would buy it, and which teacher would suffer their infamous yearly classroom makeover.

"So, who's house are we staying at for the next two weeks?" James asked casually, apparently not concerned about the fact that they would be going there tomorrow, and had not yet decided where (or informed parents).

"Not mine, my mum's in Peru." Peter replied immediately. His friends shared a grin. Peter's mother had been terrified by having the rowdy, constantly energetic boys over two summers ago, and had made a pact to go as far away as possible for every summer from then on.

"My parents are going camping in Cornwall for a month." Remus said. He had urged them to go away for as long as possible this summer. It wasn't easy to raise a son who's a werewolf, and they had both lost their high up ministry jobs shortly after he had been bitten, as they felt that they needed to take care of him for a lot longer than the day off per month that they were offered by the very unsympathetic minister. Remus always felt responsible for the amount of stress they went through trying to make enough money to pay for Remus' education, so in his eyes, a month away from their normal life would be good for them.

"Well we're not staying here!" James exclaimed. "My mum and dad are both going to an auror convention in Italy!"

Nobody looked at Sirius. They would just as soon stay at his old house as Severus Snape would get blonde highlights and wear a dress.

They all stared at each other for a minute. None of them could find an answer to this conundrum. And if they didn't find a place to stay, their families were all on holiday.

And then Remus realised. He could prove that he had a girlfriend. He would impress them all.

"I have a friend. She has a house in Hogsmeade. She wouldn't mind us staying for a couple of weeks."

Three dumbstruck faces were turned his way, and he sat there, smirking. They would rue the every day that they mocked him.


End file.
